


[Translation]Dear Fellow Traveller亲爱的旅人

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 索龙死后，裴烈恩不得不收拾残局。





	1. 裴烈恩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Fellow Traveller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437519) by [Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal/pseuds/Eternal). 



> 译注：
> 
> 这篇是片段式写作，挺跳跃的。这篇看完自己理一个时间线再看作者给的时间线会比较有趣。第一章里的OFC是《神秘博士》八任博士衍生小说里的人物，作用就是来送月光宝盒（。
> 
> 专有名词翻译只能拿星战小百科凑合了，没有的词只能自己翻。光Chimaera的翻译就有三种……我纠结了半天到底是音译成凯美拉还是意译成喷火兽……听了下有声书Pellaeon其实最准确的译法是派列恩……

“你记得我是怎么看待闪烁其词的吧，裴烈恩。”索龙轻声警告。他的手搭在一沓烈士家属通报信上，下面压着些私人资料和过了死线的报告书。“逃避面对，后患无穷。”

 

***

 

“喷火兽号”的墙轰然倒下，她不再是索龙领导下无坚不摧的堡垒了，但依旧蹒跚前行。他们可以简易修补外部损伤，灼烧伤口修复失灵的零件，但阻止不了内出血。

 

比尔布林吉战役过去还不到一天，指挥椅擦得光洁如新，可所有的目光在碰到它以前就像撞上了无形的屏障一般弹开。

 

“长官？”阿尔迪夫知道裴烈恩不会回答这个问题。他试探性地碰触着手腕以下依旧沾满了索龙鲜血的手臂。没人提醒他去清理一下。没人愿意。

 

“伤员比刚过世的元帅更需要百克达缸。”他还没从索龙身边离开，像是烈日当头却依旧粘着礁石不放的冒贝。

 

“规章要求将指挥官的遗体移入在百克达缸，长官。”

 

“为什么？他死了。那样也没法让他活过来。”裴烈恩的双眼一片空白。

 

狄斯拉的全息影像游刃有余地鼓吹使用斯帕蒂克隆柱舱库，这位虹膜闪着金色斑点没有半点良心的星区总督不光想把索龙宣传成烈士，还致力于让他永垂不朽。

 

***

 

福无双至，祸不单行，巧合也是。一条数据库里从没记录过的引擎转码信息进入了歼星舰的系统，这条信息的主人鬼使神差地上了“喷火兽号”，更一路畅通无阻地直达裴烈恩的房间。

 

战地记者而已，至少她是这么说的。深棕色的头发，脖子上挂着一台饱经风霜的迷你相机，通用语不带半点口音，干净利落的军事风衣着打扮，就算身着便装也没人会无视她的职业女性身份。

 

看到她，裴烈恩就联想到全息网循环播放的古早证券市场，充斥着“低买高卖”的呼声，属于另一个时代，一个平等主义经济盛行的时代。科洛桑并不热衷这类题材，但裴烈恩有时候会在索龙的全息藏品里看到，他有一次甚至撞见元帅在看——蓝色的手臂交叠在胸前，用眼角的余光有一搭没一搭地看这种古怪的肥皂剧。

 

_“古早金融相关的？听上去没什么用啊。”_

_“_ _不要低估信息的重要性，裴烈恩，”索龙教育道。_

 

所以裴烈恩看到她后脱口而出——“ _你_ 是个记者？我还以为你是搞金融的。”

 

她移开目光。“唔，我以前是。干过股票经纪人，其他工作也干过。行情不好就转行做战地记者了。”

 

“战地记者，”裴烈恩说，“带着条狗。”

 

“看上去像是条狗，”阿尔迪夫说。他们看着那只又大又黑的生物嗅着空气，毛发的形态变来变去。

 

“如果可以，请护送她去C号监禁区。我还有其他事。”

 

“比如‘复仇女神号’和‘解放号’上的事？”就算被一群军官撵着走，卡普尔小姐的口吻依旧相当随意。

 

“那是机密。”裴烈恩回答。

 

“我有我的办法。干我这行的总得有些敏感性。”

 

搜寻她座驾的帝国军官咒骂了一句。这艘会像古早汽船一样“呜呜”直叫的老船船舱里堆满了冬雪般晶亮的宝石和一盒子“天使制造”的红木木雕。

 

***

 

裴烈恩走进太平间。元帅坐在硌人的大理石板上挠着黑狗的下巴，但他好像一点不觉得硌人。他只盖着层白布，可看上去和端坐在指挥椅里时一样威仪。

 

“在核心世界确立以前，人类往太空中送去了不少探险队。你知道有记录的第一支是什么吗？”

 

“反正不是科雷利亚的。”裴烈恩随口说。

 

“一条狗。”索龙说。“那条原始的太空梭在热力作用下解体了。但狗不是被热死的，至于是缺乏重力补偿装置导致它心脏失律还是饿死的就不得而知了。但裴烈恩，你有没有想过如果那条狗活下来会发生什么？”

 

裴烈恩摇头。

 

“也许它不再是狗了，”元帅平静地说。“也许，人类也早就不是他们声称的那样了。”

 

索龙的遗体依旧平静地躺在大理石板上，手还是像低级军官摆好的一样。当然，也没什么狗。

 

***

 

在与新共和国的连月交战中，索龙将“喷火兽号”驶往了那个死亡星球。元帅解释说它是旧核心世界的其中一颗，但随着上面的住民的灭绝，千年过去后，它的一切都从历史中抹去。

 

士兵在永昼的模拟环境中训练。没有夜晚，太阳利用银河标准纪年分分秒秒火热地炙烤这颗星球的有毒大气，挑战“喷火兽号”的自平衡系统的极限，看它能否将充满紫外线的光反射回去。

 

所以，每一天索龙元帅都在制定战斗计划。至少裴烈恩是这么想的。

 

那天晚些时候，他趁元帅研究诺格里表土影像的空当去找他。

 

这颗星球的大气的确有毒。裴烈恩得佩戴氧气过滤器和防辐射的复合防护衣。天跟他在船上的全息影像里看到的一样蓝，土地也是一样的沙棕。

 

索龙站在巨型神庙的大厅。房顶早已坍塌落入二层地板，碎石滚落在外面。他没有欣赏中央的人形石刻雕塑，反而在看三角门楣。

 

“这个文明的艺术？”裴烈恩试图辨别华丽的字母。尽管模糊，但还能看清，也许索龙知道是什么意思。

 

“这个文明的死亡。”停顿。“这段文字本身已经有两万年之久了，舰长。”

 

裴烈恩研究自己的防护服手掌。“我一定碰到了什么东西，”他说。

 

一团亮绿色的青苔，跟他们在门口看到的画上的差不多。尽管索龙的表情没什么变化，他们还是急匆匆撤退了。等他们回到“喷火兽号”，裴烈恩的护目镜已经几乎被青苔覆盖了，索龙甚至建议他的好舰长消毒三次。裴烈恩消毒了四次，他没有销毁防护服，而是将它丢在了那个死亡星球上。

 

裴烈恩回到电梯才意识到自己离死亡只有一步之遥。至于元帅，他再也没有在裴烈恩附近提及过未知区域。

 

***

 

低矮的天花板上只有一个灯泡，房间里到处都是没整理的再生纸盒——这里是“喷火兽号”上唯一一个容忍杂乱无章的区域。盒堆中央腾了个地方放桌子。

 

“你怎么上船的？”

 

她耸肩。“成功的投资总是天时地利人和的结果。我不知道这时间这么不方便，否则也不会不打招呼就来。”她手腕上的计时器“滴滴答答”地响，在狭小的空间里尤其明显。

 

“阿尔迪夫，你确定她身上没有身份证件？”

 

“没有，长官。”

 

“那你是从哪里来的？”

 

“一颗小星球。你可能都没听说过。”

 

但卡普尔小姐船上的实体星图上可标得清清楚楚。她管星图叫约克郡和地球的海报，说自己老家是木星的，靠在这颗巨大的气体星球上采钻石矿为生。

 

上面的坐标也无效。或者说指向一块已经被临近区域塌缩吞并的星区。卡普尔小姐所说的那些星球早在几百万年以前就消失了。

 

阿尔迪夫一头雾水。“这什么几率？”

 

百万分之一，裴烈恩想，就像“解放号”和“复仇女神号”之间的强制链接同时出故障一样——百万分之一。可是，就是它决定了比尔布林吉战役的结果。

 

***

 

男人，女孩和狗看着蓝色的微子火焰从飞船的视窗中消失——被引力吞噬——最后一丝量子能量和元帅的棺匣一起被吸入半开的黑洞里。

 

他最终转向女孩和狗，说道：“你不是记者，对吧？”他向感性屈服了，给了狄斯拉更多弹劾他的把柄，但他不在乎。

 

“有时候吧，”她耸肩，从脖子上取下相机，连快门镜头一起交给他。“聊表心意。”

 

“这些照片根本没法成像。”

 

“我知道。但心意才重要，不是吗？”

 

詹麦思的尾巴贴着地，这条老狗一动不动。卡普尔小姐的腕表碎成了百万片，蜘蛛网状的裂隙延伸入奇点之内，可它的指针没有停止转动。

 

***

 

元帅操纵的是医务室的全息战略地图，真会挑地方。轻轻一碰，图像上冒出一颗颗行星、恒星与飞船，一挥手，它们又不见了。

 

“你的血滴到地板上了，”索龙观察道。“从形状上判断，是狗咬的。”

 

“没办法。”裴烈恩尴尬地说。“詹麦思不愿意走。你不会反对的吧？再多养点动物？”

 

元帅表面上容忍伊萨拉米尔蜥，但不仅如此，不仅仅是艺术性的狂妄，他跟这种摩克尔生灵有种难以言喻的相似性。

 

“他不想离开你身边。”索龙反射性地纠正，嘴角微微上翘。

 

沉默。“你也是。”

 

他红色的眼睛瞥了他一眼，似是在搜寻什么东西。“你是我的门徒，裴烈恩。我走以后——”

 

“别。”裴烈恩的声音充满了悲伤。屋子里又是他一个人了。

 

***

 

北极星系的次星是颗海洋星球，它的水下生态系统哺育了那里的水族生物。拉普雷斯歌剧院闻名全宇宙。这座巨型音乐厅完全从基岩中凿出来的，当地人管它叫“肺”，石头的肺泡大大小小，任何体型的观众都能找到适合自己的观剧场所。

 

但对有空旷恐惧症的裴烈恩来说，他很不幸地坐在巨型水族缸的里面而不是外面，尽管幕帘和豪华软座看上去很结实，但每次有巨型智慧章鱼从旁边过，它们巨大的眼睛很难让人心里不发毛。

 

“真是稀奇，你竟然没蹲监狱。”

 

骗术大师无所谓地耸耸肩。“大概陪审团的女士们和先生们打算放我一马吧。”

 

裴烈恩说，“我听说那个放你走的法官跟保释星区总督狄思拉的是同一个人。”

 

“那条蠕虫。”浮林口气不善。

 

“只有你能咬上钩了还动弹。”

 

浮林笑了，但眼睛还是深不可测。“反正我的事业完蛋了，舰长。全息网将我的一切挖了个底朝天晒在上头，我还骗谁去。再说了，就上份工作那结果，我可不想再干这行了。”他不太自在地座位里扭了扭，他们在私人包厢里，所以他声音里的无助外人听不到。“别人可能会误解，你很清楚，我一点都不打算当烈士。”

 

他想被拯救。但裴烈恩，裴烈恩连死在他面前的人都救不了。

 

台上，苍白的舞者又开始转圈了。

 

“我明白，”裴烈恩大致描述了一下自己需要歼星舰的登入密码。

 

浮林点点头，若有所思地礼貌倾听让人联想到索龙，那是提尔斯永远都不可能模仿的了的。他表现出的这种优雅同样让裴烈恩感到羞愧，为自己的绝望，为自己辜负了索龙元帅。

 

***

 

科雷利亚北岸。风吹过裴烈恩的花园。这片曾经的荒原一度是商队的垃圾场，绝少有植物生存，但在裴烈恩的精心呵护下，这里的表层土壤长出了玫瑰花丛，装点白色卵石铺就的小径，每隔一段距离都建有喷泉，两座凌空露台正悬在人工湖的两角。

 

这天是裴烈恩的六十岁生日，花园里张灯结彩——穿的五颜六色的孩子在南花园里窜来窜去。前将军埃伯力斯和奥伽纳·索罗议员携子女前来。卡尔德也在，竟然拉上了不情不愿躲躲藏藏的浮林。

 

“卡尔德说可以我可以跟他的顺风船来。”裴烈恩总觉得浮林是打算跟他和好，他的方式有点滑稽就是了。

 

自然，庆祝过后他们就离开了。

 

詹麦思也是。这点他感触最深。那条狗跟他在一起的时间越来越少，好像他觉得越少接触就能让裴烈恩不想念他。

 

詹麦思的两颗心脏都出了问题，至少医生是这么说的。

 

裴烈恩花了好久才描摹出詹麦思的日常朝圣路线，但等他演绎出结果的时候早已没有意外。

 

詹麦思想在迷宫中心外退役停航的“喷火兽号”的引力范围附近安息。他如愿以偿。没等上一周后的手术。

 

***

 

“我都忘了你养翁斯克犬。”

 

走私贩悲伤地耸耸肩。“纯粹是自私。但玛拉离开以后，我只有斯特姆和多朗了。”

 

“你爱过她吗？”

 

卡尔德冷峻聪颖的眼睛地看向裴烈恩。

 

“你爱过索龙吗，裴烈恩？如果是，那你很清楚我是什么感觉。”

 

***

 

裴烈恩目送卡尔德的飞船腾空而起，然后沿着笔直的小路离开花园，打算去最爱的那把椅子那里小坐一会儿。冷风渐起，湿哒哒的，他拉了拉外套，准备迎接降雨。

 

精心修剪的科雷利亚玫瑰丛中迎面走来一个人，他的身边跟着条油光水滑的黑狗，活蹦乱跳，没有半点风湿老朽的痕迹。他们的目的地是迷宫。

 

裴烈恩停下脚步。“元帅。”

 

索龙没穿金色肩章的元帅服，换了一身不引人注意的深色外套。

 

“没必要这么正式，舰长，”索龙垂下眼。“我刚才还在欣赏你的花园。我有个建议，当然了，是作为你的朋友而不是长官——”

 

“当然。”裴烈恩干净利落地说。

 

“我建议你在这里放一尊雕像。半身石膏像就够了。你的花园相当不错。”

 

“谢谢。”裴烈恩站了一会儿，对打在身上的雨半点不在意。“狄斯拉可不这么想。”

 

“是吗？”

 

“我的大使职位流产了，那条老毒蛇失望得很，觉得错失了机会。”裴烈恩回想起往事不禁笑道。

 

“这样啊，”索龙的口吻很严肃。“他贪婪地抓住一切有利的东西，你应该料到了。你跟他不同。”

 

“没有野心。”

 

元帅摇头。“高尚的野心是你最迷人的特点。别对自己失去信心，裴烈恩。”他笑了，一个真挚的笑容，触及眉眼。然后，他带着詹麦思走了。旅人来到十字路口。

 

裴烈恩的笑容只有空气见证。

 

***

 

抽屉底部除了园艺用具和配枪以外，还躺着一枚古老的信封。

 

卡普尔小姐几十年前的旧相机，尼龙挂绳红黄相间的色泽依稀可见，只是有点灰头土脸的。它的用法跟样式与普通相机没什么不同，不轻也不重，裴烈恩长久以来都没发现什么异常。

 

但如果他拧开镜头，会看到里面躺着一枚剔透的宝石，干净的甚至不会扭曲光线。

 

他举起它。比他想象的轻，但冰冰凉凉。

 

***

 

二十乘十二的“约拿号”是艘庞然巨物。一艘蒸汽船，至少从外表上看如此——出气的黄铜管道已经褪色染锈。

 

“我们到家了，詹麦思，”安吉轻声说。

 

这艘船不是她的，但现在无关紧要了，她跨过门槛，进入奇点。

 

***

 

“舰长，如果照你说的做，本舰超空间引擎的同时性系统会报废，唯一的好处就是可以避免几率为百万分之一的意外，对改变大局杯水车薪。”

 

如果裴烈恩的上司是维达，他早就因为抗命被掐死丢到尸堆上去了。

 

但索龙不是维达，所以裴烈恩直直看向索龙的眼睛，说出了他准备了好几十年的这段话，“‘武士刀’舰队的事故同样只有百万分之一的发生几率，但还是发生了。同样，纷争不断的历史中有无数巧合，它们积少成多，翻转大局，恩多战役就是一例。”

 

他实在想不出什么妙计，双手也因为紧张抖个不停，但他说服自己，提早知道结果在这么重要的历史转折点上肯定有点用——

 

“长官，”一位军官前来报告，“诺格里的局势有进展了。”

 

恐惧突如其来，裴烈恩的大脑一片空白。

 

“裴烈恩？”索龙迟疑片刻后问道，他不知道自己正处在怎样的危机关头。“你是打算站在那里不动了吗？”

 

无意间他变换了位置，挡在了鲁克和索龙之间，遮住了长官纵览舰桥的视线。

 

“如果必须的话。”裴烈恩严肃地说，举枪指向索龙。没有人看到过索龙露出这样的表情——背叛、耻辱与迷惑接连浮现，但他没有别开眼。

 

“至少告诉我原因。”

 

但裴烈恩没理他，利用鲁克短暂的迷惑将索龙推到一边，将自己阻隔在鲁克和他的猎物之间。

 

但计划不如变化，鲁克的刀埋进了裴烈恩格挡的手里，索龙心脏本应被刺穿的地方。剧痛让他眼前一黑。诺格里人还要继续往里刺，但裴烈恩松开手枪的右手一把握住刀刃，用自己的骨头逼偏了对方的蛮力。

 

鲁克将他撞到一旁，裴烈恩就利用体重将对方带倒，可诺格里人同时也把裴烈恩的脑袋狠狠撞在了甲板上。

 

他倒在地上，晕头转向，根本爬不起来。

 

有人拉响了警报。裴烈恩觉得是索龙，但他脸上平静的表情一点不像叱令过后的样子，而且鲁克抓住了他的脖子，但在他被彻底掐死以前，刺穿他手掌的刀刃就贯穿了鲁克的脖子。

 

诺格里人一颤，倒下了。

 

元帅气喘吁吁，他断断续续地喊了一句，没人听清。早在那以前，阿尔迪夫就将裴烈恩判定为威胁对象，必须予以清除。

 

死寂之中，只有裴烈恩的操作台还在“滴滴”作响。

 

***

 

“阿尔迪夫，”元帅说，通常圆滑的声音如此寡淡。他还坐在裴烈恩身边。“捡起手枪，检查弹匣。”

 

“是空的，长官。没有充能。”

 

“当然，”索龙的声音细小而苦涩。比尔布林吉的灯光闪闪灭灭。他赢了战役，却输了一切。


	2. 索龙

 

提尔斯本以为“无情号”召他回来跟大将军海斯蒂夫有关——这人跟狄斯拉相看两相厌，还有股子帝国军里并不待见的自由主义倾向——但转念一想，更有可能是裴烈恩舰长不幸离世的缘故。

 

他转了个弯，正对上了堵住他去路的阿尔迪夫。他们大眼瞪小眼地僵持了片刻。

 

“所以你是我的新看守咯，阿尔迪夫，”提尔斯看着对方浓重的黑眼圈说。

 

“你没有权限。”

 

提尔斯少校皮笑肉不笑地推开阿尔迪夫。“没关系，元帅认得出我。”

 

他打开门，正对面的落地窗外是小亚加的身影，因为静止轨道所以并没有变化，蓝色海洋与灰绿色陆地以外的黑暗太空里群星闪耀。

 

元帅坐在椅子里，拇指和食指夹着下巴，看到提尔斯进来抬起了头。

 

“你来晚了，少校。”索龙圆滑地说，关掉了刚才还在研究的那圈全息数据。不是艺术，因为索龙和提尔斯都不是那种创造艺术品的人，所以观察它们就是浪费时间。

 

“阿尔迪夫耽误了我一会儿，”提尔斯说。“你把他调教得不错，狗只知道从你手里吃食，给块烂骨头都感恩戴德。”

 

“注意你的口气，少校。”索龙的语调依旧平静，提尔斯从来都做不到。无疑，元帅也纳闷这样一个吊儿郎当的家伙是哪里来的，他明明只是把自己思维的复制品精心存放到另一个身体里而已。“阿尔迪夫是个可靠的军官，你不该这样侮辱他。”

 

真是如此吗？阿尔迪夫看上去很累。高级军官不应该这样的。“你也没那么超脱，这难道不是假公济私？我可不管你的报告上说了什么，”提尔斯回答，用自己的方式跟对方硬碰硬。“你肆意差使他，让他忙得脱不开身。”

 

索龙的手指几不可见地蜷起来，衣服的布料都皱了，但很快他又放松下来，嘴角似乎往下一撇。

 

“对，我没那么超脱，”元帅说，提尔斯大吃一惊。对方往他这边偏过头。“我不像别人想的那样完美无缺。我也有底线，阿尔迪夫跨过了它。”

 

“值得么？”提尔斯低声问。他本可以嘲讽，但开口后却不偏不倚。

 

索龙的怒火一闪而过，如同千颗火热的红宝石照提尔斯当头砸下，可他说出口的话却冷静自持。“少校，通知阿尔迪夫，他今晚不用加班了。”

 

提尔斯不敢继续逼迫对方，识相地转身离开，执行交待的任务去了。

 

***

 

回想起这事，提尔斯都不确定自己到底是真在为阿尔迪夫说话，还是故意跟索龙唱对台戏。他自己的动机向来扑朔迷离，行为也没法用逻辑解释。

 

毋庸置疑，他的确在索龙金刚不坏的盔甲上找到了裂隙。就凭这点，星区总督狄思拉迟早会意识到他的重要性。可当吹毛求疵的星区总督真跑来找他的时候，提尔斯又哑巴了。

 

所有细节他都一笔带过。

 

***

 

如果不是对方许诺演得越多赚的织女座虚拟宝石就越多，他才不会加入这个巡回剧团。他只演皇帝和悲剧演员两个角色，但他们的台词可不是一点点，得花好几百个小时去记。

 

浮林生性郁结。今晚他照镜子，镜子里的人却不是他。他认出这人是个熟客，时不时来看剧，只不过今天才引起他的注意。他更郁闷了。

 

他首先确定了一下自己并没有真的变成了裴烈恩舰长，然后又排除了隔壁女孩帕克菲尔德恶作剧的可能，比如，把镜子改造成显示器什么的。

 

但他想破脑袋也想不通，为什么一个全息网新闻里报道过的死人竟然出现在他的眼前。尸体可不会走路，裴烈恩又不是死无全尸的那种。不过，镜中的人看上去离死不远倒是真的。

 

骗术大师想了想，一加一，等于三。

 

“相信我，浮林，你不会喜欢这个解释的，”死人气喘吁吁地说，至少他选择的联系方式的确非同寻常。“只有你能帮我。”

 

***

 

科洛桑的街头洋溢着庆生的欢乐气息。

 

索龙不幸抽中了最短的稻草，不得不在这个假期充当军界门面出席庆典。这种事情实际不合帝国规定，但索龙向来注重实际。不仅如此，他更可以借此机会深入了解一下伍基文化。

 

索龙警觉地屹立在游行队伍中，外表来看是在全神贯注地聆听红袍祭祀的宣告，但制服底下他湿透了，一会儿还要被奥佳根粉末浇一头，相比而言，他身边的武基人只是不太自在。

 

一名橄榄绿制服的少尉捧着个雕刻精美的盒子挤过人群。“一个当地人硬塞给我的，我不拿就不让我走。”

 

“没关系，罗丹，”元帅静静走开。“把它交给顾问吧，他们会处理的。”

 

“——那人说这东西是一年前就订好了的。预付费的巧克力。”

 

“哦，不，”索龙回答，好奇起来。他拿起盒子，摇了摇，里面有些响动。“你听过皇帝与骗子的故事吗，少尉？”

 

对方摇头。

 

“某人声称可以点碳成金。他暴富以后皇帝要买他的金子。这个人贪婪又愚蠢，当即卖了金子。他学会了欺骗扫描器的伎俩，但皇帝将那些金子沉入水里，用溢水量和他自己同等重量的金子比较。结果不同，那人就被丢进水里淹死了。”

 

罗丹少尉紧张地咽了口唾沫，看着索龙又拿起盒子，发现里面还是有响动后，一把将盒子砸在桌面上。廉价的木头弯了，但没断。

 

上层滚出来的是巧克力，但下面紧实的隔层里滚出的却是钻石，跟裴烈恩身上发现的一模一样。而且都不凉。

 

“道理反过来也说得通。干得好，少尉。”

 

“谢谢，长官。”少尉这才松了口气。

 

索龙说。“请通知卡特拉斯重新分析之前找到的宝石，我一会儿把这份也送给他，也分析一下。最好今天晚些时候给我结果，但如果需要更长时间细致分析也不要紧。”他顿了一下。“吃块巧克力吧。没毒。”

 

这款巧克力是裴烈恩的最爱。

 

***

 

科洛桑高楼大厦的都市景观一直铺展到天际——耐钢与混凝土的集合体活脱脱一副经济繁荣的旅游招贴画。著名赌博圣地“交叉口”坐落在这片金属丛林里，只要有足够的信用点，这里的上千家赌场可以给顾客提供最舒适的服务，最安全的保障。墙边等距排着一溜老虎机，机器人按部就班地照老法子收发代币，从门缝看去里面一片灯红酒绿。在想象中，这种地方应该充斥异域打扮的摩登女郎和身着燕尾服的绅士，前者还会对路人丢出飞吻。

 

实话说，浮林没指望在这里赢多大。他已经把赌注加到顶了，甚至赌上了昂贵的微缩胶片指望能吓退坐在他对面的四眼塔尔兹人和他的跟班，但他们就是不认输，幻想接下来一把赢回来。

 

结果就是，一个多管闲事的赌场工作人员盯上了他，偷偷调查了一下他的背景。

 

一个五大三粗的保安步步逼近，摩拳擦掌。“先生，我代表本赌场正式通告您，在另行通知以前，您归我们收押。请不要反抗，否则您会有 _非常不愉快_ 的体验。”

 

更多的保安从四面八方往他这里聚集，切断了他的退路。

 

浮林条件反射地往相反的方向逃窜，一路撞飞了好几个端餐盘的侍者，食物通通砸在了点餐者的脸上，他事先布置在窗框上的炸弹也同时引爆，搅黄了一局萨巴克棋。

 

楼上有个人站在悬浮艇上看他。不对，应该说是一排人。

 

元帅发光的红眼睛在他们当中格外出挑，他冰冷的声音也一样。“我劝你还是下来吧，浮林？”他顿了一下。“你应该没打算摔死在科洛桑的街头吧。”

 

***

 

提尔斯想起以前读过的一份奇斯生物学论文，通篇充斥着干巴巴的术语，松果体和睡眠周期什么的。他们新陈代谢速度更快，睡眠周期更短，预计寿命没有人类长。

 

元帅现在就在睡觉，头埋在双手里，等飞行器载他们返回沐浴在冷却恒星光芒里的“喷火兽号”。调查浮林的过程长得让人发疯，他们先搜了那个塔尔兹人的身，又查了赌场保险柜，最后还把浮林的公寓翻了个底朝天，可还是什么都没找到。

 

“你也不是没想过吧，阿尔迪夫，”提尔斯不自觉地敲打指甲盖。“我们俩来审浮林，就别让元帅操心收集数据的事了。你要去哪？”

 

阿尔迪夫端了搜刮了一盘饼干。“我还是照我的法子来。元帅醒来后如果发现我们把浮林饿死了恐怕不会高兴。”

 

提尔斯气鼓鼓地盯着关上的门。他希望由一个能力强的人掌管布拉克桑特星区的舰队，当然，最好是整个帝国。他脑子里的人选只有两个人：他自己，还有索龙。狄思拉那种政客可不成。不是故意贬低，但阿尔迪夫这种好心肠的军官也一样不成。

 

提尔斯的数据板弹出一条新提示，他立马删了它。

 

***

 

异域花朵淹没了这座花园：索拉里莱斯的致命蓓蕾，原产于核心地区星球的象牙白色野花,还有摩克尔北半球密林之中特有的心形花朵。其他种类数不胜数，更有金色的花圈在风中摇曳，和谐低吟。

 

棋盘上的棋局旗鼓相当。白子更富有攻击性，占据了更多的地盘，黑子处在守势，但国王的位置固若金汤。

 

索龙指尖相碰。他的右手边放着吃下的三子——两个骑士和一个车。裴烈恩那边也是一样。

 

“我们有段时间没像现在这样说话了。”

 

“瑟鲍思的事以后我一直很小心，”索龙告诉他。“我不会再低估绝地。”

 

“所以你造了这些，就为了把我挡在外面。”

 

裴烈恩指了指从索龙私人围城镜面地板上拔地而起白墙。仔细看还能看到这些墙下半部分挂满了奇斯艺术品，但元帅的兴趣一转移，它们就又消失不见了。

 

“你可是从敞开的大门里径直进来的。舰长，你对我就这么没信心吗？”

 

裴烈恩端详了索龙半晌，却连拱卫对方表层思维的墙壁都无法看透。“既然有门，足以说明你护盾大开。谁干的？”

 

沉默之中只有呼吸声，或者说在这个莫名空间里代替呼吸的东西。这座堡垒的外墙也开始瓦解了，可元帅为他的舰长建造的这座纯粹的花园纹丝未变。就算面对一场毫无胜算的战役，索龙依旧是那么的骄傲。

 

“提尔斯少校给我下药了，”索龙承认。“我没阻止他。狄斯拉也可以派其他人。就算他不成功，还有其他刺客。只要我活着，共和国就害怕我，和平终难持久。”

 

他还掩藏了什么，建起厚厚的高墙防止裴烈恩发现，他将所有的注意力都聚焦在保护它上面，哪怕自己的其他造物灰飞烟灭也毫不在乎。

 

但他为裴烈恩造的花朵还在。他为纪念裴烈恩造了这座花园，正如裴烈恩也为他建造了一座一样。

 

***

 

帕尔帕廷统治的年月里有无数亡命之徒试图杀他。这些人的动机毫无逻辑，无法理解。他们觉得自己可以冲破帝国精英护卫的铜墙铁壁，绕过“皇帝之手”的严密防守，直面帝国的力量以及皇帝他自己的西斯法术。

 

提尔斯本体的工作能力就很突出——但说到底，其实他觉得猎杀惊恐的动物也是份很光荣的职业。

 

但他不是提尔斯，他是个克隆人，拥有索龙不拘一格的清明思维，灌输了其他人的记忆。原本的提尔斯是个满脑子狭隘荣耀观的屠夫，他的记忆不过是一段历史，一个如有需要可供索引的数据库。

 

 _他_ 可以拥有更多。他可以成为数学家，科学家，发明家，学者，他不需要憎恨这个将他打造成影子的世界。他不需要拿着恐怖分子的武器，这把他原打算用来结果昏迷索龙的震刃。

 

所以提尔斯到底是什么？是人，还是蝴蝶，是鱼，还是飞鸟？

 

提尔斯太过务实——也许只是冲动——不会去纠结哲学含义。他将震刃插在桌上，一个警告，简洁明了，告诉索龙他留了他一命。然后离开了。

 

***

 

垂死太阳冰蓝的火焰伸出魔掌，撕烂了轨道上与它保持相对静止位的两艘船，引起“奥兹曼迪斯号”船身一震。

 

浮林冲向最近的通讯面板，插入两根手指激活了它。他轻松扮演起索龙的角色，用冷静流畅的口气命令“喷火兽号”惊恐的舰员远离太阳。

 

说完以后，他退下舞台，一片迷茫，把不省人事的阿尔迪夫拖进逃生舱，一只手架住对方的肩膀，一只手按下脱离开关，将将避过与穿梭艇同时解体的命运。

 

***

 

黑色的液体从他面前划过。墙上的重力数据闪闪灭灭，不时把液体照得透亮。

 

如他所料，重力补偿跟亚光速引擎与灯光一同阵亡。应急系统又撑了一会儿，但在所有能量调拨给维生系统以后也关掉了。

 

“喷火兽号”正面碰撞伽马射线的攻击，但有飞船护盾在，船就算受损但依旧可以保护舰员离开。“奥兹曼迪斯号”却不行。它与“喷火兽号”的相似度仅止于外形以及主控室。没错，它是个道具，但也编入了导航程序，自给自足不在话下。

 

索龙尽力重现场景，他作为飞船的锚点，站在复制的主控室里，带着大量的钻石，打在它们身上的牵引光束会指引他的道路。

 

他再次闭上眼。

 

***

 

[全息网拍摄现场，白得发亮的地板，红棕色的软沙发，专为刚出院的浮林准备。他很冷静，不过也可能是医生给他吃了安眠药的缘故。]

 

记着：你对元帅的死怎么看？

 

浮林：（大笑）你干嘛不去问帕克？他满脑子都是索龙十年后会回来的念头。

 

[帕克的镜头一闪而过，他挥手阻挡追着他跑的机器采访机，镜头重新最后回到摄影棚。浮林抬头。]

 

记者[画外音]：我想帕克现在恐怕没空评论此事，浮林。

 

浮林：[沉默了好一会儿]他可能的确活着，躲在什么地方。这个银河系大得很。

 

[镜头切换到——]

 

[狄思拉挂着一个温文尔雅的笑容，挥舞着套着黑手套的手向人群致意。背后滚动播放大写的小白字——幻想还是现实？新共控制星球全部倒向帝国，高级星区总督对帝国宫廷宣布他打算往所有已知空间“扩张”，并拒绝对死灰复燃的独裁发表意见。]

 

***

 

将一个人从原有时间线上拿走，放到一个他已经经历过但有些微不同的时间线上。这个过程差点弄死他，更别说还要再把他丢到未来的几年。结果就是，裴烈恩又经历了一遍可怕的昨日重现，而且跟索龙有关。

 

他用了假名和假身份证，在科洛桑找了个安全的地点。没人会被唬住。毕竟，他要藏的可是个奇斯人，而且真的快死了。

 

第二天贝尔•埃伯力斯就来敲门了。将军看了一眼索龙，丢下一句话，“我不是什么医学专家，但如果你想要你朋友活下去，就得送他去正经医院。”

 

医生也是这么说的。

 

“你是个高尚的对手，埃伯力斯，但我怎么能肯定你不会利用这个机会达成自己的政治目的？”裴烈恩冷冷地说。

 

“你只能相信我的诺言。”埃伯力斯回答，然后又掉过头补充，“实话说我是有点惊讶。你怎么不对你的帝国报告索龙生还？那样他生还的几率不是更高？”

 

交给埃伯力斯也好过让索龙死掉，裴烈恩想，屈服了。几十年没有索龙的生活让他变得世故了不少，但也让他变绝望了，他会抓住一切机会。他看着索龙，纳闷自己怎么会再次穿越回未来。

 

***

 

在埃伯力斯找来最好的资源的精心呵护下，三十天后，元帅终于醒了。三十天里，裴烈恩没有一天不担心索龙情况恶化，担心埃伯力斯泄密他们的行踪，担心有人拼凑出他还活着的真相。他不知道索龙穿越时空给他看的提尔斯会不会回来，不知道埃伯力斯会不会趁此机会直接除掉新共最大的威胁。

 

他坐在床角，元帅的心跳突然加快血压突然升高，然后又突然稳定下来。

 

接着是眼皮的翕动。

 

“长官，”裴烈恩说。

 

“叫我索龙或者米特索龙努罗多就好，舰长。”长时间没开过口的索龙声音沙哑，听上去和他平常高雅的语调截然不同。“你救了我好多次，我想那是你应得的。”

 

裴烈恩尽力稳住自己的声音，“你不会死了。”对方露出一个小小的微笑。

 

“当然，裴烈恩。”索龙说。“你知道的，我没有那么娇气。”

 

***

 

“美狄亚号”游船升起了太阳帆，三角形的帆翼不光给飞船提供能量，还可以充当六分仪导航。如果说从美学角度来看还模棱两可，从设计上上来说简直是在胡闹。

 

“我觉得这艘船开不到目的地就会散架。”裴烈恩嘀咕。其他乘客大多聚集在前甲板上，争相用望远镜观星。“让我们乘游船走。埃伯力斯肯定疯了。”

 

索龙倒是兴致盎然，发光的眼睛眯成了一条缝，手搭在下巴上。“唔，真那么不幸的话，那狄斯拉肯定急着把我们捞起来。”

 

“所以你跟埃伯力斯说不能保证以后不对他不利？”

 

“我给将军的是个实在的答案。我可没法预料未来会发生什么。你怎么想？”

 

深吸一口气。“我觉得你没打算彻底退休。埃伯力斯应该也这么想。你不在的话，狄斯拉就能无所顾忌地利用新共和国和帝国的一切资源了。你没事吧？”

 

索龙疲惫地捂住脸。“也许我得休息一会儿。”

 

***

 

太阳帆船把他们丢在了一个星球上，裴烈恩管它叫天堂。这颗绿意盎然的偏远星球未经开发，天上白云朵朵，地上铺满了倒伏巨树的枝干，野生动物栖居在星星点点的湖泊附近，但没有捕食者，早期殖民者早就将它们赶尽杀绝了。

 

这里的总督当然是埃伯力斯的朋友。他们拜访的是干草原北部的宁静村落。说是干草原，但其实是处处悬崖峻峭的山区。

 

“你不去欣赏艺术？这边往南几公里的罗伊斯有个很大的美术馆。”裴烈恩一边跋涉一边说。索龙遵医嘱穿了一身宽松衣物，好防止布料压到伤口，前面系了一条白布腰带，看上去像个出逃医院的病人。听到裴烈恩的话他一惊，有些愧疚，但片刻之后就恢复了。

 

“什么都有第一次，”前元帅淡淡说。

 

所谓的“什么”是个悬在树桩间的蜂巢，无数杀人昆虫爬进爬出。

 

“到这地方来对你的健康不太好吧。”

 

“没什么可担心的。我是没恢复，但不至于被昆虫弄死。”红色的眼睛瞥了一眼对方的反应。“好吧，裴烈恩。我们去看画展。”

 

***

 

裴烈恩玫瑰花园的完全复制品坐落在环路尽头，水天交接的岸边，跟索龙心灵图景中闪亮的岸线几乎是一个模子刻出来的。

 

裴烈恩碰触路边的每一朵玫瑰，检验它们是不是真的，在碰到刺前抽回手。“我猜你跟‘美狄亚号’的建筑师聊过了。”

 

“斯卡利安人是卓越的园艺家，但盖的房子来却完全华而不实。他们的太阳帆以花朵为原型。”他稍稍偏过脑袋，轻声说道，“这座花园的原型是我记忆中你的花园。”

 

“但没有雕像，”裴烈恩回答，瞥了一眼玫瑰小道。

 

“没有，”索龙回答。“我不想玷污你的艺术匠心。”

 

“那我们呢？我们在这里，每一步、每一刻都在改变这座花园的意义，那又是升华还是玷污呢？”他挥手示意周遭。

 

“绝对是升华。”他靠近，缩短两人间的距离。“无法欣赏的艺术又有何用呢？”索龙用手背轻轻碰了碰裴烈恩的脸。“不能碰触的艺术又有何用呢？”

 

裴烈恩拉住索龙的手。

 

有苍白的月色见证他们的初吻。


	3. 尾声

“无情号”爬过太空边缘。

 

“卡沃尔发来通讯，”杜鲁参舰长报告，检查数据板。“他们找到了什么，”他放大影像，战术全息图也放大了，镜头继续往行星表面聚焦。环形山口到处是血红色的土壤。

 

“大气中有什么不同寻常的吗？”

 

“和往常一样，主要是氮气，”少尉转了下椅子，右手胳膊肘支着身体。“二氧化碳含量正常，氧气含量偏低。没有生命迹象。”

 

阿尔迪夫考虑了一下。“提尔斯出现了吗？”

 

“根据几年前的通讯，他还跟恩庭僧侣与卡达斯混在一起。之后就没有消息了。”杜鲁参皱皱鼻子。

 

“浮林，”阿尔迪夫说。“你有什么要报告的吗？”

 

“矿脉的金丝雀有消息，阁下，”浮林语带讥诮，在0.8倍科洛桑重力环境下移动。“我想你有更合适的人选干这活吧，某人可籍籍无名呢。”

 

阿尔迪夫叹的气全频的人都听得见。“我真的很感谢你的工作。”

 

对面久久没有回话。但是——

 

杜鲁参严肃地报告。“看来我们终于发现你的前任到底怎么了。”视野进一步放大。

 

浮林的声音含糊不清，阿尔迪夫脖子后面汗毛倒竖。

 

星区总督狄斯拉从头到脚冻得结结实实，封在亮得几乎无法直视的蓝白色晶体里。他体内伸出好些非自然的倒刺，贯穿他的身体，透过扎出的洞甚至能看到内部器官。他的嘴巴僵成尖叫的O形。

 

“他还活着，”其中一个舰员小声说。“看他的心脏。”有人吐了。

 

“所有探索队伍，立即撤回‘无情号’。”星区总督阿尔迪夫下令。

 

***

 

真是条蠢狗。它哭啊哭啊，不将海洋填满泪水就一直哭下去。

 

***

 

他们肩并肩，手牵手，赤脚走在陌生的海岸。有时候，浪潮会卷走他们的足迹。

 

但如果足迹太早消失，裴烈恩会折回去，重新走一遍，他知道索龙会等他。

 

【作者注】

 

标题还可以叫做《白钻石探案》，致敬柯南·道尔的《蓝柘榴石探案》。

 

 

【译名表】

 

 

“喷火兽号”

| 

_Chimaera_

| 

索龙的旗舰  
  
---|---|---  
  
星区总督狄斯拉

| 

Moff Disra

| 

一直跟索龙对着干的星区总督们的一员  
  
阿尔迪夫

| 

Ardiff

| 

索龙的手下  
  
斯帕蒂克隆柱舱库

| 

Spaarti cylinders

| 

   
  
诺格里

| 

Noghri

| 

当年被PPT和维达的阴谋搞得生态灾难最后锅扣索龙头上导致他被自己的贴身护卫背叛的在家谱吗格子。  
  
“解放号”

| 

_Liberation_

| 

这艘大概是瞎起的名字……  
  
“复仇女神号”

| 

_Nemesis_

| 

这艘索三有  
  
比尔布林吉

| 

Bilbringi

| 

索龙被鲁克刺杀时所打的战役所在星系  
  
安吉·卡普尔

| 

Anji Kapoor

| 

八任博士的助手之一（《神秘博士》crossover）  
  
詹麦思

| 

Jamais

| 

一只会穿越的狗（《神秘博士》crossover）  
  
浮林

| 

Flim

| 

索龙死后在狄斯拉阴谋中假扮索龙的演员  
  
提尔斯

| 

Grodin Tierce

| 

索龙的手下，负责旗舰安保，他当时把兵力调到出入口结果让鲁克趁虚而入，后杀死了鲁克。后来的克隆体有索龙级别的思维和原始提尔斯的记忆，跟狄斯拉一伙。  
  
卡尔德

| 

Karrde

| 

夹在新共和帝国间被双方搞得里外不是人的魅力走私贩  
  
伊萨拉米尔蜥

| 

Ysalamir

| 

毛茸茸的蜥蜴*_*  
  
翁斯克犬

| 

Vornskr

| 

毛茸茸蜥蜴的天敌，原力敏感  
  
摩克尔

| 

Myrkr

| 

蜥蜴和犬的母星  
  
埃伯力斯

| 

Iblis

| 

共和国和帝国时期的科雷利亚参议员，义军创始人之一，再后来和莫斯玛闹翻隐居，直到老韩和兰多说服他加入打索龙的行列中来  
  
奥伽纳·索罗

| 

Organa Solo

| 

蕾娅  
  
鲁克

| 

Rukh

| 

索龙的诺格里人贴身护卫，因为母星被帝国毒害怀恨在心，本来忠心耿耿最后刺杀了索龙  
  
海斯蒂夫

| 

Hestiv

| 

旧史裴烈恩的忠实手下，《索龙之手》两部曲人物，负责小亚加防卫的指挥官  
  
小亚加

| 

Yaga Minor

| 

旧史恩多以后的帝国重镇造船厂。  
  
“无情号”

| 

Relentless

| 

简直贯穿旧正史，从索二开始一直到打完战疯。新史是康斯坦丁的旗舰，但没跟这个蠢货一起挂（万幸）  
  
“奥兹曼迪斯号”

| 

Ozymandias

| 

这个应该也是瞎起的名字，法老王啦  
  
帕克

| 

Voss Parck

| 

捡到流放索龙的帝国舰长，欣赏索龙，在一开始提拔他，后来是索龙的心腹之一，被留在未知区域建乌托邦。（这单箭头太巨大了…）  
  
“美狄亚号”

| 

Medea

| 

   
  
杜鲁参

| 

Calo Drusan

| 

旧史“喷火兽号”雅汶战役后的舰长，裴烈恩的上司，临死前对裴烈恩吐露自己通敌（被索龙灭了的军阀Nuso Esva）。这样一看，裴烈恩简直克上司啊，都死了仨了……  
  
卡达斯

| 

Jorj Car’das

| 

《Outbound Flight》出场人物，第一批接触奇斯人的科雷利亚商人之一，索龙的朋友。后来TCW后ANH前索龙相关剧情也有出现。  
  
恩廷僧侣

| 

Aing-Tii

| 

旧史卡达斯相关剧情有出现。  
  
 


End file.
